1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a hucklebone supporting-type artificial leg in which a crotch support is arranged at the upper end of an artificial leg, and applied to the crotch part to support a person's weight with the hucklebone.
2. Background Art
As the prior art hucklebone artificial leg in which a saddle is arranged at the upper end of the artificial leg to support person's weight with the hucklebone while being applied to the crotch portion of a person and to fix a left thigh portion at the lost lower leg side, there have been provided “Artificial Leg” described in the Patent Document 1 and “Saddle-Type Crutch” described in the Patent Document 2. Since the saddle is abutted against the crotch to support weight of a person, these units enabled the person to wear an artificial leg and walk at an early stage where the wounded portion is not yet completely healed when the lower leg is damaged, lost or wounded due to accident, explosion of mine and illness or the like. In addition, these units enabled a mass production and a low price product to be provided due to no necessity to make it under an order-made basis in compliance with a shape of the damaged portion of the lost lower leg as found in the prior art artificial leg.
Patent Document 1:                Gazette of Japanese Design Registration No. 1,163,891        
Patent Document 2:                Gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-34717        